bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Surprise
Big Time Surprise Title reference is an episode in Season 3 of Big Time Rush. Plot Kendall has to deal with Lucy's ex-boyfriend Beau .Plot Reference Kendall, with help of Carlos, James and Logan, is gonna ask Lucy out on a date but on the way to her apartment Kendall and the guys find Lucy with her handsome ex-boyfriend, Beau, who intends to win her back; Griffin plans to embark on a corporate espionage mission, and he wants Logan and Carlos to help him. James and Jett argue over being who is hotter. Kendall with the help of James, Camille and Jett try to prove to Lucy that Beau is still gonna break Lucy's heart. After proving to Lucy that Beau hasn't changed Kendall is push on a elevator with her so they can talk. In the elevator, Kendall and Lucy share their first kiss. As the elevator's door open is revealed that Jo has returned. Shocking everyone. Subplot *Logan and Carlos help Gustavo to kidnap Griffin. When Gustavo tells them to kidnap Griffin, Logan and Carlos want their own solo albums in return. (Logan's - Logalishish, Carlos' - Carlos Alone) When they do kidnap Griffin, they accidentally trap him in a recycling dumpster headed for the recyling center. When Logan and Carlos get to the recyling center they have to look through all of the recyling bins and they don't find Griffin. When they get back to Rocque Records they find griffin telling Logan, Carlos, Kelly, and Gustavo that he had a GPS microchip implanted in his head. After they see that Griffin is safe, they do their solo record dance and Gustavo says their not getting solo records and Logan and Carlos trap him in a dupster.. *Mrs. Knight and Katie tries to figure out who's back on New Town High. They tried to contact with Jett's co-star but, she caught them into Jett's computer and plans on calling the police. At the end, they found out it was Jo Taylor is back. Trivia *Jett Stetson appears in this episode. *Big Time Surprise may count as a special just like Big Time Break-Up. *Jo Taylor (Katelyn Tarver) makes a return in this episode. **Menendez Joe tweeted a pic of Jo and Kendall playing hockey on a future episode. **Jo returns in this episode, so this episode is the one that was known by fan as Big Time Jo Returns. **Kendall Schmidt have given hints and have said in multiple interviews that Jo may return in Season 3 but his character, Kendall Knight, might have a girlfriend by then. *This episode is similar to Guide to: Tests and When You Like Someone That Is Going Out With Someone Else from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide another show of Scott Fellows. *In this episode, it's revealed that Jo returns to film her show New Town High after leaving it in Big Time Break-Up. It's still unknown what happen to her role in the movie in New Zealand that will have lasted three years. Cast Malese Jow as Lucy Stone Bryan Lillis as Beau Katelyn Tarver as Jo Taylor Matt Riedy as Griffin David Cade as Jett Stetson Erin Sanders as Camille Challen Cates as Mrs. Knight Song Featured *Elevate Quotes Kendall: I am on my way to officially ask Lucy out on a date. Logan: Wait, you still haven't asked her out yet? What taking you so long? Kendall: I don't know. It just seems like every time I'm about to ask her out, there's a... Complication. Katie: So that's the surprise ending! Katie, Mrs. Knight, & Buddha Bob: Jo's back! Photo Gallery Video Gallery Big Time Rush Fall Season Promo|Big Time Rush Fall Season Promo Big Time Surprise "Get A Date" Clip|Big Time Surprise Clip 1 References 06 306 306